We'll take the High Road
by Pooky1234
Summary: Set in my 'Time Can be Rewritten Universe'. After receiving the call from Archie Jack sends Ianto and Cerys of on a roadtrip to Glasgow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters as they belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC but I do get to play with them. However, Cerys and Cy are mine.**

**Notes: This is the next part of my stories set in the 'Time can be rewritten universe'. It is for the longliveinato bingo card challenge and this is loosely based on the prompt – road trip. It follows on from the story - Did you say Camp? I don't seem to be able to write short stories so this has ended up in short chapters; I'm expecting around 5. **

**We'll take the High Road – part 1**

The next morning, at 7.30 sharp, they sat for the first time all five of them together in the boardroom.

'How do you do this?' Cerys asked as she took her first sip of Ianto's special brew. 'And what is that other flavour? It adds something to the taste.'

'That's hazelnut,' Ianto explained. 'I thought you'd like it.'

'He always knows,' Cy said. 'It's uncanny, like he's got some sort of coffee ESP.'

'So on to more mundane matters,' Jack said, asserting his authority. 'Archie has apparently located an alien device. At the moment he has it under lock and key but he's not happy about keeping it so wants us to take it from him. It's not safe to fly it as we don't know what it will do, so, Cerys, you and Ianto are off on a road trip to Glasgow. Ianto can fill you in on everything you've ever wanted to know and you can meet Archie, which is always an experience. Ianto, you'll need the '_box' _just in case this device is unstable. Then if it explodes the '_box_' will absorb the impact, however large it is. This should be a simple retrieve and return for you both with an overnight in Glasgow. You'll be able to share the driving. Ianto, take the spare SUV rather than your car as it's safer. Right, Ianto is already packed. How long will you need?' Jack asked Cerys.

'I always have a bag packed so I'm ready to go now. At least it's a straightforward route. I assume it'll be M4, A449, A40, M50, M5, M6, and the M75 into Glasgow.' She turned around her ipad. 'Google maps!' she explained. 'Glasgow can be a bit of a pain, I believe. Where's Archie based?'

'Not far from the Burrell Collection. There's an old World War II series of bunkers under the far end of the park. Archie and his assistant work there,' Jack said.

'So is there a rift in Glasgow as well?' Cerys asked.

'No, but sometimes things appear in Scotland and Archie also needs to be there to keep an eye on Nessie,' Ianto explained.

'Sorry, did you say Nessie?' Cerys replied, incredulity obvious in her tone of voice. 'As in the Nessie, the Loch Ness Monster.' She looked around the room. 'Aww come on, you can't be serious. Johnson, they're having me on aren't they? You'll tell me the truth.'

'It's true,' Johnson said matter of factly. 'She fell through the rift some time ago into Cardiff Bay just after Torchwood Cardiff started. It was a difficult job but they got her out of this area and took her to Loch Ness because of its size and depth. False records of sightings going back centuries were planted in the records. Sometimes she gets a bit bored and amuses herself by playing with the public. Archie tries to visit her every month to have a chat. She loves to read and watch TV so we've had a cave system dug out for her. We can't just send her back and she could live a long time. We've not much idea about her species, only what she's managed to tell us. It's taken a long time to teach her basic English. She can now manage conversations in broad Glaswegian! It's a pity you haven't got time to meet her. I believe she likes meeting new people. She was especially taken with Ianto here.'

Cerys once more looked around at everyone with obvious glee in her eyes. 'Can I say that I already love this job?' she said. 'And I am so going to bend your ear back on this trip, Ianto. You must know everything about this place, working in the archives.'

'It's true,' Jack said proudly. 'He does know everything.' Cy muttered something under his breath.

'Oh yeah,' said Jack, grinning even more. 'He knows how to keep his boss happy too!'

'Thank you, Sir; I don't think they require any further information about my skills,' Ianto said rolling his eyes. 'If you're ready, Cerys we may as well get going. We've got at least a seven hour journey and we'll need a break for lunch. I'll take the Torchwood credit card, Jack as we'll need to fill up the SUV. I've booked us into a hotel; two rooms, of course, and I think that's it.'

'Okay team off you go and do whatever. Cy, I expect reports on our recent meremen encounters and yes, I will make myself available for tests. Oh and the blowfish PM as soon as you can. Johnson, I'd like you to do a weapons inventory including alien tech and you need to give Cy here his official training. Lastly, Cerys, here are the keys to the SUV. I just need a little time here with Ianto.' The others smiled as they left.

'Don't be too long,' Cerys said.

'He'll be quick,' Jack said. 'I promise.'

When the others had gone Ianto looked at Jack. 'Don't tell me twice this morning wasn't enough for you, Jack. I've got to drive a long way.'

'We still haven't had our talk, Ianto or sorted anything out. You do know that I'm not sending you up there because I want to avoid it don't you?' Ianto took Jack into his arms and hugged him tight resting his head on his shoulder briefly.

'Oh Jack, don't worry. I know it makes sense for me to go with Cerys and we'll only be away overnight after all, then we'll be able to discuss things properly. Perhaps I'll be able to order us some kilts to get married in. You'd look good in a kilt!'

'Well, I have got the legs for one,' Jack said unashamedly boasting. Ianto kissed him again. 'I'd better get going, Jack. I'll phone you when we get there. We're going to pick up the artefact early tomorrow before we drive back down. I love you; be good when I'm gone.'

'You too; see what you can find out about Cerys. And take care with this artefact; we don't know what it might do.'

'I'll be careful, Jack. I know what I'm doing; I had a good teacher after all.'

'Are you ever coming,' Cerys yelled over Ianto's comm. He suddenly breathed heavily and then said, 'finished now! I'm on my way.' He smiled at Jack. 'Well I've got your reputation to maintain,' he said laughing. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Cariad.'

Jack watched him go and felt his stomach flutter. He needed to see Cy for those tests. He began to walk down the stairs to the medical bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ianto and Cerys talk about everything and everyone. What secrets will they share?**

**We'll take the High Road – part 2**

'So radio or CD?' Ianto asked. They were about the same age Ianto thought so he hoped they'd share the same taste in music. Perhaps Cerys was a bit older; Ianto didn't like to ask her age and he hadn't had time to look at her records.

'Radio 2 will do for me unless you hate it. I'll listen to anything as long as it has a tune; I can't stand rap or hiphop!'

'I think I can just about cope with Radio 2. At least I won't have to listen to Glen Miller's greatest hits; Jack loves his big band stuff.'

'He's an interesting man in more ways than the obvious. I can understand anyone falling for his charms. How did you two get together?'

Ianto was negotiating his way out of Cardiff towards the M4 at that moment. '_Hmm_,' he thought. _'I'm supposed to be finding out about her not the other way around!'_

'It's a bit of a long story, Cerys and to begin with neither of us came out of it well. I had a girlfriend, Lisa who worked with me at Torchwood London. When the Cybermen came she was caught and half converted. I persuaded Jack to take me on in Cardiff and managed to hide her in the basement for quite a while. I thought I could find a way to bring her back; I was wrong. The team found out about her and …' Ianto hesitated for a moment.

'It's alright Ianto, you don't need to tell me everything,' Cerys explained.

'No it's okay. They killed her; she was out of control and I couldn't save her. I thought that was it; I thought I was dead or that I'd be retconned back to childhood almost, but Jack let me back. He was kind to me and things changed between us. I guess there had always been an attraction. I'd never really considered that I might fancy men before. I wasn't exactly adverse to it but there was something about Jack. He never pushed me though. I knew what he wanted but it was me who propositioned him. At first it was sex – good sex – in fact very good sex.' He saw the smile pass across Cerys' lips.

'I know, but then after Tosh and Owen died things changed. He needed me and I realised that I loved him. Believe me no one was more surprised than me. Then the 456 came and I died, at their hands, in Jack's arms. The Doctor saved me and finally, Jack admitted we had something. It's hard for him being immortal; if he allows himself to love someone, he knows that he is going to have to watch them die.'

'I can see that. I can also see how you are with each other and believe me I know a few people who'd pay for tickets. Hell,' she said catching his eye. 'I probably would as well!' Ianto tried to ignore the comment and indicated his intention to get on to the M4. The traffic was moving well, which wasn't always the case at this time of the morning. He deliberately didn't respond to her previous comment and there was no way that he was going to tell Jack.

'So Cerys, you said you'd been married once,' he asked hoping to steer the conversation away from him and Jack.

'Yep, I was married for all of six months. I got caught up in the romance of the thing. Patrick was my best friend. Somehow we thought it would be a good idea to get married. Our parents wanted it and it made sense but, and I know you're not going to believe this, we didn't have sex before the wedding, well not properly.'

'Hmm, you don't have to tell me every detail,' Ianto stressed.

'Oh it's alright. I'm over it now and Patrick is much happier with his current partner; we're still friends as well. The problem was that he'd been lying to himself, and to me.'

Ianto suddenly realised what she was getting at as he indicated left to go on the roads up through the Welsh borders.

'Ah, I see; he needed a beard and you weren't prepared to do that. I thought that only happened if you were in show business!'

'No, it happens if you're from a religious family as well. Did you love Lisa or were you always gay?' Cerys asked pointedly.

'Wow, don't hold back from the difficult questions, Cerys. I loved Lisa; I risked everything to save her and, by the way, I'm not gay. I'm not sure what label I'd put on it. Jack says it's ridiculous how we label everything and everybody. Jack doesn't do labels, at all at least as far as relationships are concerned. Let's just say that he's had a colourful past. So, since Patrick, has there been anyone else that mattered?'

'Now who's asking the personal questions? I'd never have guessed you were a gossip, Ianto,' Cerys teased.

'Just curious; I think Cy is rather taken with you!'

'I'd need stilts. He's at least a foot taller than me. Let's just say it's going to have to be someone special to get my interest. What's this Archie like then? I don't suppose there's any chance that he's medium sized, handsome and looks good in a kilt?'

'Well, its funny you should say that,' Ianto explained. 'He's about 5ft 8ins and he often wears a kilt. He's also on the wrong side of 60. He's training up his assistant to take over from him.'

'Any chance he fits my requirements?' Cerys asked.

Ianto slowed for the lights at Monmouth. He looked around before answering, caught up in his surroundings. 'It's lovely here. The river Wye is really beautiful. Some of my ancestors were boatmen around here when the only way across to England was by boat. Have you seen anything of Wales since you've been here?'

'Not much,' Cerys confirmed. 'And his assistant; you were going to tell me.'

'Ah, well, SHE might meet your criteria depending on how broadminded you are,' Ianto smirked pulling away again.

'To be honest I've never really thought about it. Is it compulsory to be flexible if you work for Torchwood?'

Ianto gave her a quick smile. 'No, but in my experience it helps!'

'Hmm, don't think you're going to get CCTV footage of me and Johnson any time soon but,' she added mischievously, 'if you and Jack make me an offer you never know!'

As they swerved slightly, Cerys continued, satisfaction at having perturbed Ianto showing in her tone. 'Do keep your eye on the road. I expect that the M5 will be a lot busier than this. Let me know when you want me to take over.'

Ianto decided it was best to stay away from personal stuff. 'This programme you've created, what does it do and how do you think it will help us?' he asked.

Cerys spent some time going through the details of the programme she'd invented. They slowed down on the M5, sometimes moving in fits and starts, meaning that Ianto had to concentrate more. The traffic crawled along as they reached the M5/M6 junction.

'Have you seen much of Britain,' Cerys asked. 'I would imagine that Torchwood keeps you too busy for holidays!' I must admit this is my first time in England, except for going to London. I know, it's mad and I've been all over the world but I've only really seen some of the countryside in Ireland and Wales. There's more greenery here than I expected there to be.'

'I can't remember the last time I had a holiday. Jack wants us to get some time alone and go somewhere. It would be so much easier if you didn't have to travel to get to places. It could be like Star Trek and you could just be transported. No more road trips and no more need for any forms of transport. We could save the planet overnight. Jack used to be able to travel through time using his wrist strap. He was a member of something called the Time Agency. Gwen found the strap after the Hub was blown up. I'm sure that Jack would love to travel again, but the Doctor stopped the wrist strap doing that.'

'What's he like this Doctor?' Cerys asked. 'I've picked up a few bits on line of course and seen some pictures. He changes doesn't he and travels in a blue police box? You've met him haven't you?'

'Bloody idiot,' Ianto shouted as someone cut in front of him. 'What is it with Audi drivers; they think they own the bloody roads. I hope it's not going to be like this for long.'

'The Doctor?' Cerys continued.

'Where do I begin? I've only met the new one; he's the eleventh regeneration. He's young but old at the same time. He's a bit mad and all over the place. His thoughts skip around at 100mph. it's hard just keeping up with him. He saved me by taking me to the future after I'd breathed in the virus sent by the 456. Then he brought me back to Jack. Without him I'd be dead.'

'Odd that he was there at the right time,' Cerys said. 'But lucky he was!'

Ianto was silent for a bit as if he was thinking.

'I'm going to close my eyes for a while,' Cerys said. 'Find somewhere for lunch, will you; Charnock Richard or Lancaster services seem the most likely.

'Yeah, okay,' Ianto replied. The idea of it being lucky that the Doctor happened to be there tried to nibble at his thoughts; he wasn't sure why but it made him uneasy. He pushed those thoughts away and started to hum quietly to the radio as the miles passed by.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ianto and Cerys talk about everything and everyone and we find out more about Cerys. Let me know what you think.**

**We'll take the High Road – part 3**

They stopped at the service station at Charnock Richard and settled on having burgers.

'Good job you're not one of those health food freaks,' Ianto said. 'Half my diet is take-away! Jack's always saying that I need to eat more veg.'

'Hmm, I don't think a bit of lettuce, tomato and gherkin count,' Cerys replied, removing the gherkin carefully. 'It's probably a good job that you get plenty of exercise then!' Ianto raised an eyebrow.

'I meant running around, of course,' she explained.

'Of course you did!'

'No, really I did. Does Jack put on weight? How does that work with him being immortal?'

'Well, he '_runs around' _a lot as well, but yeah he does put on weight until he dies again and then his body goes back to perfection.'

'Wow, he's so lucky to be able to do that,' Cerys said. 'And he'll always come back looking the same every time.' Ianto looked at her.

'Okay, I know it's not as simple as that; I get it,' she said putting up her hands. 'Right, I'll drive for a while then. I'm okay until we get into Glasgow and then I'll need directions. I've never trusted Satnavs; they always take you the wrong way.'

Back on the M6 they continued their journey through Lancashire and Cumbria.

'Wow this is gorgeous,' Cerys said as they drove through a valley with high sides, dotted with sheep. 'I'm going to have to come back here.'

'It was voted the most beautiful bit of motorway in the country,' Ianto said.

'How do you know all these things?' Cerys asked.

'I have an eidetic memory,' Ianto explained. 'I do forget things but mostly they stick so I become a mine of useless information. It makes me really useful in pub quizzes!'

'So Ianto, fill me in on the rest of the team. I know a bit from my research but not all. I haven't met Gwen Cooper yet. I read about her and how she helped stop the 456.'

'Gwen's just had a baby, a little girl called Anwen, so she's on maternity leave. Rhys, her husband also helped us with the 456.'

'That's a bit unusual isn't it?'

'Yeah, but needs must. Rhys already knew about Torchwood. Originally we were going to retcon him but Gwen said she wouldn't and that she'd quit if we made her so Jack agreed.'

'Gwen must be a pretty tough cookie if she persuaded Jack not to retcon Rhys,' Cerys said.

Ianto hesitated for a moment. What did he say about Gwen? Things had changed between them. He no longer considered her to be a threat as he'd once done. So many times he'd thought he'd lose Jack to her. Jack loved her without question, but it was strange. For Jack Gwen represented the human race and she'd become the human face of Torchwood. Jack had always wanted her to keep her normality and she had; she'd married Rhys and kept him. Rhys adored her; he'd taken a bullet for her. Ianto knew that Jack would die for him over and over again but he'd do that for anyone. Ianto had always wondered if he would do the same if he had only one life; he now believed that he would. He knew that Jack loved him, he was sure of that at last.

'Gwen is strong; she always has been. She hasn't always made the right decisions but she learned. I would trust her with my life. I don't know what she's going to do now. Before Anwen was born she was adamant that she would return but now I'm not sure. Anwen is real not just a bump and things are different. She used to put herself in danger but now she's a mother. I know Rhys doesn't want her to return, at least not as someone in the field. The thing is that she says that someone has to keep the world safe, so she's torn in half. It's going to be tough for her. Torchwood is a bit addictive, the rush, the adrenalin, the putting yourself in danger.'

'Is that how you feel about it?' Cerys asked. 'I've worked for the police on the beat and I sort of get the idea but for me it was just a job. Perhaps that's why I quit, always looking for something and never really knowing what. I'm looking forward to meeting more aliens; that merman was the first I'd ever seen face to face but shooting it felt strange; it seemed cruel and wrong. How do you cope?'

'When I first joined I didn't do fieldwork, in fact I was very much a back room boy. I didn't want to be out there: I couldn't afford to get killed and leave Lisa. After Jack took me out things changed and I've certainly ruined a few suits since I can tell you. Yes there's an adrenalin rush. Hunting weevils with Jack can be fun! _So is the sex afterwards_,' he thought, '_and there's always sex afterwards! _I don't think that I could go back to living an ordinary life now.' He thought about their plans to be married and to have a baby. '_Would Jack want to stay at home? He knew Jack would want him safe. If Jack got pregnant he'd have to stay out of danger because if he died the baby would too and the baby wouldn't revive like Jack. There was such a lot to consider_.'

Cerys talked for a bit about her family back in Ireland. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was 25 but she had three siblings back in County Antrim. Ianto told her about his sister and David and Mica. The miles passed by as they travelled through the Scottish lowlands. The road works at Hamilton held them up but they found their way to the hotel Ianto had decided they deserved a treat. They were staying at a luxury hotel in the west end of the city. The building was old and Cerys gasped when she saw it.

'We're staying here?' Cerys asked.

'Yep, it's one of the perks. Believe me I've slept in some terrible places on behalf of Torchwood so if I get a chance for a little luxury, I use it. Mind you, I think this may be the most impressive entrance I've seen. Look at that staircase and the stained glass. Amazing!'

They checked in and were taken to adjoining rooms. Cerys came to his room about 20 minutes later. 'The room is wonderful. You could house a family in my bed. I'm going to have a bath and wash the travel dust off. Have you spoken to Jack?'

'Yeah, briefly, they've got a weevil alert in Canton so he and Johnson were on the move. It was behind some shops and some people had seen it. I think I'll do the same as you. I'll just give Archie a ring and let him know we've arrived. I'll meet you down in the bar in an hour.

Ianto was sat sipping a beer when Cerys appeared. '_She scrubs up well_,' Ianto thought. She was dressed in a matching green skirt and blouse. The colour suited her and brought out the green of her eyes. Ianto had put on a suit.

'Wow, Ianto Jones, you look gorgeous; purple really suits you.'

'You don't look so bad yourself, Ms Murphy. Can I get you a drink?'

'I suppose I'd better not order a pint of Guinness in a place like this. I'll have a white wine spritzer.'

They sat in the bar and decided they'd go out for dinner. Some of the shops opened late. They wandered through the streets and arcades. Ianto bought some whisky for Archie and some current DVDs for Nessie. He found a kilt shop and picked a few swatches to take home to Jack. They decided on an Italian restaurant that Archie had recommended. The food was good and they stuck to water as neither wanted a hangover for the drive back. At the end of the meal they ordered coffee.

'That's brave of you knowing what you're like about your coffee,' Cerys observed.

'This espresso isn't bad. Some places they use still boiling water. This isn't bitter which makes a nice change.' The bill arrived and Ianto handed over the Torchwood credit card.

Once outside they hailed a taxi and went back to the hotel. They had one whisky in the bar; neither planned to stay up. They were due to see Archie at 8.30 in the morning.

At 11 they said goodnight and went to their rooms. Once there Ianto got out his laptop and then texted Jack. A few minutes later he was looking at the man himself on the computer screen.

'Hi Jack, did you get the weevil?' Ianto asked.

'Yeah, but we missed your talent for soothing the public as you give out the retcon in wonderful coffee.'

'So what have you been doing with yourself then?' Ianto asked. He started to undo his shirt buttons very slowly. Jack began to do the same. '_Hmm_,' Ianto thought. '_He knows me too well; he's already removed his vest.' _There was just something about Jack when he had his shirt unbuttoned and just that bit of chest showing. Ianto unbuckled his belt and Jack did the same. He could feel his cock under his briefs; he grabbed hold of it through the cotton so that Jack could see the shape in his hand. He knew that they were playing the game of how long each could wait until they could no longer resist skin to skin contact. To be honest it was a win win situation for both of them.

'Speak to me, Ianto. I need to hear those lovely Welsh vowels caressing my ears and my senses. Tell me what you're doing.'

Ianto spoke quietly and softly. Jack pulled his cock out of his white briefs and began stroking himself while Ianto continued to palm through his, whispering softly all the he would be doing if he was there. He heard Jack's breathing increase and couldn't resist stroking his own skin, languorously rubbing up and down as he attempted to catch up with Jack. Ianto watched as Jack continued.

'Are you waiting for me?' he asked lowering his voice.

'Trying to,' Jack breathed. 'But I won't be able to if you speak to me like that.'

In the room next door Cerys put on her computer and fiddled absentmindedly with the large silver locket she had pulled out from underneath her blouse. She traced the intricate pattern etched into the cover. Pressing a few keys she suddenly realised what the split screen was showing her. She closed down the pages quickly, tempting though it might be to watch Jack and Ianto. She pulled up another page; it contained eleven images, all of the same man, the Doctor. She was getting closer. Finally, she had got herself into Torchwood. Her mother had told her to find him but the image she'd left had changed another seven times from the large man with big hair and long striped scarf. She opened the locket and looked at the picture of her parents contained within. It had been a shock to discover that her parents weren't really Mr and Mrs Murphy. It had been a bigger shock to discover that she wasn't even human. The moment she'd opened the locket all sorts of things had become clear. She touched her chest, feeling the two hearts beating within. Aged 25 her world had been turned upside down by her foster parents' deaths. She looked at the picture of her real parents. She knew that her mother, Romana had at one time travelled with the Doctor. She felt ready now. It had taken sometime and she'd hidden her existence. She needed to find the Time Lord now and give him a message from her mother; he was not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**We'll take the High Road – part 4**

They were at Archie's bang on time the next morning. After locating the entrance, via what looked like an electricity sub station, they made their way down a corridor until they reached a sliding door similar to the one in their own Hub. It rolled open revealing Archie stood on the other side, dressed in a kilt.

'Och laddie, it's good to ken you again,' Archie began. 'And you lassie, you must be wee Cerys, our newest recruit. This lassie here is Janet. Janet, come up and say hello.' Ianto smiled and handed over the bag.

'Just a little something for you and Nessie. How is she?' he asked.

'She's just fine. She's sad not to see her favourite bonny lad but she says you must come up and go swimming again in the summer.'

'Thanks Archie, and you can drop the Scottish brogue now; Cerys knows your background. I filled her in on the juicy details this morning.'

'Right you are lad. I can still call you lad can't I, old habits die hard. Even Harkness is a lad to me, despite his age. Now, I assume you've brought something secure to put this thing in. It's not very big but it seems unstable. From the small amount of tests we've done, it seems to contain both organic and non-organic matter; it may even be sentient. I'm not sure. Whatever it is I want it out of here. I'm far too close to getting my pension to mess around with anything dangerous. The container we put it in should fit snugly in there. I think you're better off bringing the box to it, rather than the other way around. Follow me.'

They followed Archie down into the basement. He opened a large metal door and pulled out a drawer. Ianto could feel the vibrations coming from the object, even through the container.

'Has it always vibrated?' he asked.

'What lad, what vibrations? Can you feel something?' Archie looked at Ianto with a puzzled expression on his face.

'I'm not sure,' the Welshman replied. 'I thought I could feel something. Anyway, Cerys open the box and we'll get this stowed and get gone. The earlier we set off, the sooner we'll be home and have this locked up until we can analyse it properly.'

Ianto took the box from Cerys and they began the walk back up to the entrance. 'I'll be back up in the summer, Archie. Tell Nessie I'll see her then.'

'Aye lad, I'll still be here then. I'm planning on going on until the New Year and then Janet will take over.'

As the door closed behind them Ianto looked at the box. He could still feel the vibrations through the handle. Cerys hadn't said anything so he assumed that she hadn't noticed; it was strange. They stowed the box in the back of the SUV.

'Right, I'll drive this half,' Cerys said, 'and you can drive the rest. We probably shouldn't stop for lunch with this thing on board.'

'No, we can get a few sandwiches somewhere and drive on through,' Ianto agreed. He texted Jack to let him know they were setting off. They would be home by mid afternoon if everything went to plan.

Some miles later, after a stop, Ianto turned on the radio and opened the paper he'd picked up when they'd grabbed some supplies at Hamilton services.

'Anything in the paper?' Cerys asked.

'Nothing much, unless you're interested in the latest x-factor scandal or who's going in the jungle this year. I don't think there's any actual news in this. I'd have bought a broadsheet but they're always difficult in the car. Many a time I've punched Jack on the nose.'

'So, I guess we'll have to talk then. We've talked about most people but not Tosh and Owen. I met Tosh a couple of times; she was a true genius. I'm so looking forward to having a look at her programmes. I'll run some diagnostics when we get back and familiarise myself. What happened to her and Owen? I heard that is was something to do with the terrorist attack in Cardiff but it was pretty much hushed up.'

Ianto wondered how much, yet again, he should say. He supposed it didn't matter, as if she didn't work out she'd be retconned anyway.

'Those weren't terrorist attacks,' he explained. The explosions were set by someone Jack used to work with; his name was Captain John Hart. Like Jack he could travel in time.'

'But why?' Cerys began. 'That seems a bit random.'

'It wasn't really that simple. He was being controlled by someone else and that someone was Jack's brother, Gray.'

'I don't understand; why should Jack's brother want to destroy Cardiff?'

'You know that Jack is from the 51st century, well something happened that wasn't Jack's fault but Gray blamed him and came after him. He took Jack to Cardiff 2000 years ago and buried him. Jack was in that grave, dying and reviving, until the early 1900s when Torchwood found him and froze him, allowing him to re-emerge on the day he knew his brother would be here. Before Jack could stop him Gray killed Tosh; she died in his arms. Owen was elsewhere trying to shut down a nuclear reactor that had been damaged in the explosions. He managed to save the plant but he couldn't save himself and radiation flooded through where he was. We weren't sure that we could carry on with just me, Jack and Gwen, but we did. It was hard believe me. Losing both of them was terrible. Tosh was such a sweet person and so good at her job. Jack and I used to tease her on the CCTV. We knew she could hack into it so sometimes we'd put on a show for her.'

Cerys remembered the night before, when she'd stopped watching. '_Oh well perhaps it would be one of the perks of the job after all_,' she thought. 'I'm not sure how I should react to that. You don't seem the exhibitionist type,' she said. Ianto just smirked.

'That's Jack for you.' He shifted in his seat. It was ridiculous how much he missed his lover; even being away for one night was frustrating. He'd sworn after the 456 that they'd never be apart again but sometimes, like now, it was necessary.

'What was Owen like then?' Cerys asked curiously.

'Irritating, maddening and sarcastic as hell on the one hand and brilliant on the other. He was great at his job but lacked a decent beside manner. Probably why he preferred aliens, although he did love our pet weevils, Brad and Janet. He never got on with Myfanwy though.'

'Weevils? Myfanwy?' Cerys questioned.

Ianto looked troubled for a moment. 'We had two weevils; Owen liked to study them and they seemed to trust him. Myfanwy got me into Torchwood; she was a Pteranodon who'd fallen through the Rift. Jack and I caught her and she lived at the Hub from then onwards.'

'You had a live dinosaur free flying around the Hub,' Cerys said incredulously. 'That I'd have liked to have seen. What happened to her?'

'We don't know.' Ianto explained. 'We didn't find any remains after they blew up the Hub but there've been no sightings either. I like to think that perhaps the explosion opened a chink in the Rift and she flew out through that to who knows where. She never liked Owen and believe me you don't want a Pteranodon shitting on you from a great height. I had to threaten to withhold her chocolate! As for Brad and Janet, they were killed in the explosion.'

'Any other unusual pets I should know about,' Cerys asked tentatively.

'We've a few interesting carnivorous plants but, before you worry, it's not like the Little Shop of Horrors – they eat insects. We've also got a couple of spider like creatures in the hothouse that fell through the Rift. The turquoise one is really affectionate. It likes to sit on my shoulder when I'm in there watering. I'll have to introduce you to her. Jack reckons that she fancies me.'

'Don't tell me he gets jealous of a spider,' she asked unable to keep the amusement out of her voice.

'Depends on his mood; he can get a little possessive but I'm not complaining.'

Cerys sighed. 'I'm not sure that I'm cut out for this relationship business. Perhaps I should just give up entirely.'

'Hmmm, look at me. I loved Lisa; we were going to get married and have kids, the whole nine yards but then there was Jack. I didn't expect anything to happen between us, at least not on an emotional level, so you never know when love will hit you between the eyes and knock you for six. Different people are capable of accepting different arrangements in how they love. I believed in monogamy, I guess I still do but Jack comes from a time when beliefs are very different. Let's just say that sometimes you have to learn to compromise in relationships, as long as you really accept what you say you'll accept. It has to be what you believe.' Ianto stopped abruptly wondering why he was saying so much to a woman he barely knew. Perhaps it was just because they were on their own.

They decided to stop at the far end of the car park at Charnock Richard to quickly eat their sandwiches and then pop in for a toilet visit. Ianto took over driving for the rest of the journey. Cerys read the paper for a bit and he could see her doing the crossword. They spent a little time answering the general knowledge one, each contributing answers.

'Doctor Doolittle,' Ianto said when Cerys asked in what film there was a Pushme-Pullyou.

'The Doctor, he's a Time Lord, yes? What does that mean? I know he's not a human, although he looks like one, and he travels through time and space.' Cerys tried to sound casual.

'Jack first met the Doctor in the Second World War. Jack wasn't working for Torchwood then, his first time around; in fact he was a bit of a conman. He travelled with that Doctor to the future with a girl called Rose Tyler. They were attacked by the Daleks. The Doctor managed to destroy them but Jack was killed. It was Rose who brought him back to life. She'd absorbed some of the power of the TARDIS, but I'm not sure exactly what happened. The Doctor is an alien who's over 900 years old and from a planet called Gallifrey. There was a war between the Daleks and the Time Lords. The Doctor locked all his fellow Gallifreyans up in a time bubble to stop the war. He thought he was the last one, the last of the Time Lords, but then the Master was revealed. It seems he had this chameleon thingy, as Martha called it, that could make a Time Lord appear human. Once he opened it, he remembered who he was and attempted to kill the Doctor and the Earth. So now the Doctor wasn't the only Time Lord.'

'_He still isn't_,' Cerys thought. 'What happened exactly? I remember that the President was killed and then later I know people all changed faces and became the Master. I don't remember much more,' she explained.

'No, most people don't,' Ianto agreed. He shivered a bit remembering all that Jack had been through at the hands of the Master during the year that never was. 'The Master ended up taking all the Time Lords back into the time lock again so the Doctor is on his own once more. It somehow makes him separate from us. He often has people who travel with him but I think his true love is really the TARDIS, his travelling machine; after all he's been with her for nearly 900 years. The companions come and go but not his beloved TARDIS; she's always there for him. I heard him talk to her once when I was there and he thought he was alone; he calls her sexy!'

'Do all Time Lords have a TARDIS?' Cerys asked. She was curious to find out how you could get one and travel around in it. She had information in her head but she wasn't sure that she understood it. Could you really make one and was there really a scrap yard of old TARDISES somewhere? What Ianto said next surprised and intrigued her in equal measure.

'When you go in Jack's office have a look at the thing that looks like a piece of coral on his desk. According to Jack you can grow a TARDIS out of it.'

'What,' Cerys said excitedly. 'How?'

'I don't know; you'd need to ask the Doctor.' Cerys smiled to herself. She could travel wherever and whenever she wanted if she could work out what to do with the coral. Her memory said that a TARDIS could grow. 'I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit,' she said. In truth she just needed some time to think.

Ianto drove on down through Wales and onto the M4. He hummed quietly and thought about all the things he and Jack could do when he returned. It had been good to get sometime away, to make a new friend. Then it came out of nowhere; the large van clipped the side of the SUV knocking it hard to the left and Ianto lost control.

'We're going down the embankment,' he yelled as the car turned over and over again. Both felt themselves being punched back by the airbags. The box in the back flew open and the device was thrown around the car. It began to emit a blue light which gradually began to spread over both of them, filling the car. They hit the trees and a branch punched its way through the window, hitting Cerys in the chest. She knew that she was dying; she knew what came next. Cerys flung herself over Ianto, wrapping herself around him, knowing that she could survive death and he couldn't. She had no idea what the device could do, she just felt the pulse and saw the energy pour out of it. The bag had knocked Ianto unconscious. At least he wouldn't see what happened next. She pulled the branch out of her chest as best she could and then began to regenerate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack and Cy race to the scene of the accident. What will they find when they get there? Love getting the feedback.**

**We'll take the High Road - Part 5**

Jack picked up the phone in his office expecting it to be Ianto. 'Jack, its Kathy Swanson, there's been an accident. The car is one of yours. We haven't touched it yet just in case.' Jack tried to think for a moment but all he could think was, '_Ianto, Ianto's in that car_!' He pulled himself together.

'Don't touch it, Kathy; it's dangerous. Where are you?' Swanson told him. 'We'll be there in 15 minutes,' Jack replied grimly.

He pressed his comm. 'Cy, in here with me now. Johnson, get two medical trolleys ready to meet us at the basement entrance.'

'What is it, Jack?' Jenny Johnson asked.

'It's Ianto and Cerys. There's been an accident and there's no time to lose.' They drove through the town at break neck speed.

'Jack, slow down or we'll be in another accident,' Cy said, but Jack ignored his plea. They hit the M4 and raced to the junction after the accident to turn around. Jack pulled the car up behind one of the emergency vehicles. He took out the spare container and ran down the banking.

'Cy, stay away; I'll make sure it's safe.' Sgt Andy Davidson was stood near the car. 'We haven't opened it, Captain. There were lights, blue and orange; they poured out of the broken window on the other side. We could still see that there were two people in there though.'

'It's Ianto and Cerys, our new recruit. Andy, there's an alien artefact in there as well. Get everyone away now and yourself also. I'll wave when it's safe.' Jack pulled open the car door. The silver device lay silently in the foot well, showing no signs of activity. Jack bent down and picked it up. He put it back in the box and then pulled back the passenger, who he'd already noted was not Cerys as the woman had long red hair. '_Who was this, why was she in the car with Ianto and where was Cerys?' _The woman opened her eyes briefly and then her mouth. Jack watched as orange lights seemed to emerge like breath on a cold day. The woman coughed. 'Jack, it's me; don't ask me to explain now. Ianto, check Ianto. I tried to protect him, Jack; I tried. I don't think he was seriously injured.'

Ianto was slumped over the wheel. His face was battered and his arm twisted, possibly broken. His legs seemed to be okay. Jack pulled up his eyelids and gasped; Ianto's eyes were purple, a dark purple with little blue sparkly bits dancing in them. As Jack held Ianto's hand it throbbed. His pulse was amazingly fast as was his heart beat. Jack leaned back out of the car.

'Cy, get down here; Andy, you too.' The woman began stirring again and spoke. 'Is he alright, Jack?'

'I think so. Who are you? Where's Cerys?' Jack's voice betrayed his total confusion.

'I'm Cerys, Jack. Get us back to the Hub and I'll explain. I can feel the energy in him, Jack. I don't know what's happening to him but something is. We can't risk going to the hospital. Come here, I need you to feel something.' She took hold of Jack's hand and placed it over her chest. He felt them; he felt the two hearts beating.

'What's the hell? You have two heartbeats; you can't be the same as him. He's the last of the Time Lords, the only one alive outside the time lock. Who or what are you?'

'I'm exactly what you think I am Jack, and the Doctor isn't the last one. Please get us out of here. I'm so tired; I didn't know what to expect the first time and this is the first time I've regenerated.'

Her head fell back again as she passed out. Jack felt her chest. There were definitely two heart beats but he didn't have time now to question what she'd said.

Cy and Andy appeared at the car. Before he let Cy look Jack whispered. 'Say nothing. The woman is Cerys. Act normally. I'll explain later. We need to get them to the Hub. Cerys is okay but I'm not sure what's happening to Ianto. We need to isolate him just in case. We can't risk the hospital. Are you okay with this? I think it'll be alright. Whatever the artefact does, I think it's stopped now and it seems to be dead or at least dormant. Cy, carry Cerys to the SUV. Andy, help me with Ianto, please.'

'Shouldn't we be putting them in an ambulance, Jack?' Andy asked.

'No, we don't know yet how the artefact will have affected him.' Andy looked concerned for a moment.

'We can't risk what he might do when he comes around. Cy can treat him for the injuries but there's something else. I can feel something shouting at me in my head, but I can't understand what's being said. I can't focus enough. He could have been possessed by something. We just don't know.'

They carried Ianto and Cerys to the other SUV. Cerys was strapped into the front seat while Ianto was put in the back.

'I'll drive,' Cy said. 'You concentrate on looking after Ianto, Jack.'

Kathy Swanson approached the car. 'Jack, what do we do with the damaged vehicle? I'm not going to ask why you aren't taking these two to the hospital. I assume you have your reasons and that you know what you're doing.'

'Tow the SUV to this address. There's a large hanger there. Lock the car into the cage outside with these keys. We'll sort it from there. We need to go, Kathy and thanks.'

Twenty minutes later they were at the basement door of the Hub where Johnson was waiting for them. They lifted Ianto and Cerys onto the trolleys and pushed them to the medical room Johnson had set up with drips and emergency operation kits.

'Who's this?' she asked, looking at the woman on the trolley.

'Jack says it's Cerys,' Cy said. 'I don't understand what's going on but he'll explain.'

They kept them on the trolleys while they began to treat them. Cy placed monitors all over their bodies. Lights appeared immediately along with beeping. That neither of them had a normal rhythm was easy to tell.

'I can't find anything wrong with Cerys. Her hearts have slowed down and her systems look like they're in hibernation. Is that usual, Jack?'

'I know sometimes they need to rest after they've regenerated; the Doctor did. It's like they're still cooking and haven't settled into their new bodies yet. What about Ianto?'

'He's got a broken wrist which I'll set now and his nose may also be broken due to the impact of the airbag, but there's something going on and I'm not sure what. His heart is beating way too fast and his blood is being pumped around at a rapid rate. I need to take some samples. His eyes are strange as well.'

'Yes I know; are they still purple?' Jack asked.

'They are and they're constantly moving from side to side like yours do when you read or watch tennis. I don't know about Cerys still cooking but Ianto feels like he is. It's like his mind and body are trying to absorb something new.'

Now Jack was worried. 'Do you think it could be some sort of alien possession? Should we tie him to the bed just in case?'

'We might need to use restraints. Let me look at what the blood work tells me. I think you and Johnson should both be here, just in case he is dangerous,' Cy added.

'It'll be alright with just me,' Jack said emphatically.

'No Jack, if Ianto is possessed you'll hesitate and Johnson won't.'

'Okay,' Jack conceded. 'Send her in.' He stood next to Ianto's bed and took his hand. 'I can't lose you now, Ianto, I won't. We will cope with this, whatever's happening. There must be something we can do. The Doctor would know; he always knows what to do.' He looked at Cerys and smiled; the Doctor would be so jealous as he'd always wanted to be ginger and Cerys now had beautiful red hair down to her waist. She was also going to have fun getting used to the new dimensions; she'd gained at least 8 inches in height and had an hour glass figure that men would view very differently.

'Jack, you're staring at me.'

'What! I'm sorry, Cerys. I was just looking at how you'd changed and thinking about the Doctor.' Johnson stepped into the room her gun ready in her hand. She stood quietly by the door watching Ianto intently.

'Am I very different?' Cerys asked. 'My teeth feel strange.' She ran her hands over her body. 'Well, at least I'm still female, but there seems to be more of me and,' she caught hold of some hair, 'I'm ginger!'

'The Doctor is going to be really jealous of you,' Jack said. 'Every time he regenerates he wants to have ginger hair.'

'Have you got a mirror,' she asked. Jack took one from the wall and handed it over.

'Everything seems to be bigger, my nose is longer and my mouth is fuller. I've got freckles as well but at least my eyes are still green.' She lifted her legs. 'My feet must be at least a size 8, that'll take some getting used to after having size 4s. None of my clothes are going to fit either. Oh yeah and who undressed me? I'm going to have to buy a whole new wardrobe. Jack, I'm starving. I could kill a …., a ….., I'm not sure what. Oh I know a banana. Have we got a banana?'

'I doubt it,' Johnson said. 'As you're awake I'll go upstairs and check what we've got.'

'Hurry,' Cerys said. 'I'm really hungry.' Johnson rushed up the stairs. Fifteen minutes later she returned carrying her own lunch of celery and humus, along with two pieces of pizza from last night and some chocolate sauce in a tube. She handed over the lunchbox.

'No banana. Well, alright I'll try this then.' She dipped the celery in the humus and bit into it. Ten seconds later she spat it out.

'That's foul; celery, I hate celery.' What else do you have? Ah, pizza and some sort of chocolate sauce.' Jack's eyebrows rose. The sauce was left over from a few nights ago when he and Ianto had indulged in a spot of body painting.

'_Typical of Ianto to keep the remains in the fridge_,' he thought.

'Give me the pizza,' Cerys demanded. She took a bite. 'Hmm, not bad but needs something. Give me the tube.' She smeared the chocolate all over the slice of pizza and bit in. 'Now that's the business,' she said as she continued to devour the food. Jack chuckled quietly to himself as the last time the sauce had been used was when he was licking it off Ianto's nipples, and other places.

'Cerys, what's going on? You're obviously a Time Lord. Why doesn't the Doctor know about you?'

Cerys reached inside the hospital gown and pulled out the locket. Jack recognised the pattern etched into it. 'You thought you were human, but how and why? Who are you?'

'My real mother was a Time Lord, or should that be Lady, called Romana. She travelled with the Doctor for a while but they got separated.'

'Wait, you're not saying the Doctor's your father are you?'

'No. My mother got trapped in something called e-space for a while. She married a Tharil called Lazlo and he's my father. She left me some documents to explain. She wanted me safe, away from where she was, as there was a civil war going on. She couldn't leave my father or the Tharils as she'd promised to help them. They found a way out of e-space and I was given to the midwife. Apparently, she was supposed to find the Doctor, but Madame Kovarian failed. She found a couple by accident; I don't have the details and I can't ask my Mum and Dad now. I can't think how this woman persuaded my parents to take me on; they already had two children then. So I found out I wasn't the person I thought I was when I was 25 and my parents died. I couldn't talk to my siblings but I had a name, the Doctor. Romana had written that he would help me so I dug around the internet and found Torchwood. It seemed that he was your enemy number one. I thought you'd know of him even if you didn't know where to find him. I need to make sense of all this, Jack. I didn't die; I knew I wouldn't. I just changed into someone different. So far it just seems to be my appearance that has changed but I suppose I'll find out more as I go along.' She swallowed the last slice of pizza.

'This chocolate sauce is lovely.' She picked up the tube and read the instructions, then she burst out laughing. 'I've been eating chocolate body paint! I hesitate to ask where it was smeared last but I'd guess it wasn't on a pizza. So which of you has the sweet tooth?' Jack grinned.

'So I guess the last time this was used was on Ianto. How is he by the way?'

Jack turned to see Johnson trying to decide if she should look disapproving or laugh. She chose the latter and picked up the tube.

'I can tell you where to buy it if you're interested,' Jack said. 'It comes in a range of flavours.'

'Yes, I know,' Johnson replied cryptically. 'I prefer the strawberry flavour myself!' Jack spluttered.

'Touche,' Cerys said. 'And Ianto?'

Jack's face became serious again. 'We're not sure. Something's going on but Cy can't tell what. He's taken some blood samples for analysis. We're not sure if he's been possessed, infected or what. I could do with the Doctor and his sonic screwdriver.'

'Jack, is my bag here?' Cerys asked.

'Yes, it's over there. Do you want it?' Jack replied. She nodded and he passed the large handbag to her. Cerys rummaged in the bottom of the bag until she triumphantly pulled out something that looked suspiciously like the alien device used by the Doctor.

'It was among the things Romana left me. I don't have a clue how to use it though. I pressed this button and a blue light shone. Is it supposed to do that?'

'Well, the Doctor's is green but it looks similar. He seems to be able to do all sorts with it. It's not a weapon though; he's really not fond of weapons. He once destroyed a weapons factory and replaced in with a banana grove.'

A groan came from Ianto, followed by a movement as his hands rattled against the restraints. His eyes opened wide. 'Jack, where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember is driving on the M4.'

'Don't move your left arm, Ianto. You've broken your wrist as well as your nose. How are you feeling?'

'Jack, I'm in restraints. I know we're not indulging in some kinky game so what's going on and who's she?'

'You were in an accident, Ianto. The device you were carrying got lose somehow and we had to take precautions. Cy is doing some blood tests on you now. We're not sure but it seems there have been some physiological changes. Do you feel any different?'

Ianto lay silently for a moment and listened. He could hear something if he stretched his thoughts, like a murmuring from somewhere. How did that song go? It's like '_rainfall on another planet'_. He pushed out his mind again. He could feel the love and fear emanating from Jack. He realised that it wasn't something theoretical but tangible; it almost had a smell or a taste. The love tasted like coffee and the fear a mixture of sweat and salty tears. But this wasn't how Jack smelled; even his sweat was gorgeous due to his pheromones. Ianto realised that it smelt like his father, a man he'd feared rather than loved for most of his life. Jack looked at him, a questioning look. 'What is it?' he asked.

'I don't know. It's like I can smell or taste emotions. I know what you're feeling. I can feel Johnson's strength; it smells like trees, like a solid ancient oak tree that's stood for years.'

'What about me?' Cerys asked. Ianto looked at her. 'I feel I should know who you are but I don't feel any emotions coming from you. It's like you're closed off to me. Who are you?' he asked simply.

'I'm Cerys, Ianto. The reason you can't sense anything from me is because I've shut myself down. Should I tell him?' she asked Jack.

'Yes,' Jack replied. 'He needs to know.'

'Ianto, I'm Cerys Murphy but I'm not who I claimed to be; I'm a Time Lord like the Doctor. My real mother left me here to be cared for by the Murphys. I only found out who I was a few years back after their deaths. Ianto, can you feel anything. I sense changes going on in your body down to a cellular level. They keep changing all the time, almost like a traffic light does. I don't know if they'll settle down at some stage.'

'I think we can take you out of these though,' Jack said removing the restraints.

'Are you sure,' Johnson questioned firmly. 'We've no idea yet what's going on or what exposure to this device has done. Cerys protected herself by regenerating but we don't know about Ianto.'

'Can you feel anything going on inside your body?' Jack asked him.

'No, not really; I can just sense your feelings and, as I said, there seems to be something like a background noise, but I can shut it off if I want to.'

'I wonder if this was some sort of empathetic device,' Jack said. 'Exposure to it could have heightened your senses. That's not so bad if that's all it's done but you're going to have to stay here until Cy gets his test results back.'

'But Jack, I don't want to stay here. You could let me go home and stay with me, couldn't you. Even in restraints if you want. Please, Jack, I just want to go home.'

'What the hell,' Johnson yelled. 'He just disappeared into thin air.' Jack was feeling the bed but there was nothing there.

'Where is he?' Jack asked.

'I suggest you try his home,' Cerys said logically. Jack took out his phone and rang Ianto's house. After three rings there was a voice on the other end.

'Jack, how did I get here? I'm home. I wanted it and I'm here. I'm scared, Jack. I want to be with you.' Instantly he was back in the room with them.

'I think there may be some more effects of the device after all,' Cerys said. 'It would appear that Ianto can move anywhere at will. Now, that is an interesting development!'

Jack and Ianto looked at each other both wondering about what this meant. Ianto had obviously changed but into what; that was the question.

**TBC**

So what else will Ianto be able to do? More will be revealed in future stories.


End file.
